


Masquerade Talks

by doomedteaparty



Series: Alexen [2]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Slice of Life, Toreador OC, Ventrue OC, ada referensi Twillight di sini, sebenernya sih cuma evening talk nggak jelas
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedteaparty/pseuds/doomedteaparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gue curiga Edward Cullen itu Toreador yang kelebihan body glitter." / Hanya cerita dua vampir yang ngobrol-ngobrol di sore hari. OC-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade Talks

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Tommy masuk ke kediaman orang lain, tapi ini pertama kalinya di mana ia yang diajak oleh si empunya rumah.

Tommy mengikuti tanpa berkata-kata saat mengekori Alexen ke dalam apartemen lantai 4 Skyeline, secara refleks melepas sepatu ketsnya di dekat pintu masuk. Alexen sendiri menendang sepatunya ke bawah meja kopi. Sementara pria itu berjalan ke arah kulkas kecil di bawah tangga, Tommy mengambil kesempatan ini untuk melihat-lihat ruangan.

Apartemen ini… berantakan. Memang tidak ada sisa makanan yang susah dibersihkan di sudut-sudutnya, tapi ada beberapa majalah ditumpuk tak keruan di area depan TV, bersama beberapa novel yang tidak jelas judulnya apa. Kursi-kursi ditata sembarangan di sekitar meja makan. Sejumlah alat tulis bertebaran di atas meja kopi. Uniknya, ada akuarium berisi ikan-ikan hidup terpasang di dinding sebelah kirinya.

“Ikan-ikan ini beneran lo rawat, Lex?” tanya Tommy sangsi.

“Yah.” Alexen menjawab dari arah _pantry_ , sekantung penuh darah di tangan. “Entah buat apa—cuma hobi aja, kali.” Dirobeknya ujung kantung itu dengan giginya. “Mau?”

“Nggak, masih kenyang.” Gadis berambut cepak itu menggeleng. Meskipun tawaran itu membuatnya tergoda juga—katanya Ventrue selalu meminum darah yang paling berkualitas. Tentunya Alexen masuk hitungan.

Sementara pria itu menyelesaikan minumnya dan kemudian ganti pakaian, Tommy membuka peti penyimpanan di dekat akuarium tersebut dan melihat-lihat isinya. Sebuah kotak sepatu yang sepertinya tidak berisi sepatu, beberapa kotak _ammo_ dan sebuah pistol tangan, dan sesuatu yang kelihatannya mirip album foto. Diambilnya benda terakhir. Album itu mencolok, dengan label di depannya bertuliskan _‘Alex & Heather <3’_ dalam tulisan sambung.

Tommy mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di sofa depan TV.

“Lex, lo tinggal sendiri ya?” tanyanya, sementara ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah tangga.

“Yah.”

Alexen bergabung di sampingnya, tampak nyaman dengan _t-shirt_ dan jins menggantikan kemeja putih yang dikenakannya sebelumnya. Dia berjengit sesaat melihat benda di tangan gadis tersebut, tetapi kemudian rileks lagi. Pria itu malah menyalakan TV.

Selama sesaat, tidak ada percakapan lagi. Alexen (berusaha) terhanyut dalam channel Animal Planet sementara Tommy membuka halaman demi halaman album tipis tersebut dengan penasaran. Tidak ada subjek lain di buku ini selain Alexen dan seorang wanita asing. Rambut merah sebahu, berkacamata, kelihatannya bukan Kindred. Mereka kelihatan konyol—dan terkadang romantis—bareng.

“Pacar lo, Lex?” tanya Tommy setelah beberapa lama. Entah kenapa ia merasa ini bukan topik yang senang dibicarakan si pria Ventrue ini.

“ _Ghoul_.”

“Oh, yah,” gadis itu mengangguk-angguk. Ditutupnya buku itu. “Di mana dia sekarang?”

“Mati.”

 _Tuh, ‘kan_. “Oh… sori. Gue jadi—“

“Nggak, nggak pa-pa. Bukan salah siapa-siapa juga.” Kemudian, ketika acara di TV berubah menjadi tayangan iklan, pria itu menambahkan. “Sabbat penyebabnya. _Just for lulz, I think_.”

“Dan gue tebak pembunuhnya pasti udah mati sekarang,” Tommy berkomentar. “Kalo lo ngerti maksud gue.”

Acara TV kembali ke tayangan semula. Sesuatu tentang ekspedisi mencari Bigfoot di hutan rimba, entah apa, Tommy tidak begitu memerhatikan. Sebaliknya, gadis itu melihat-lihat tumpukan majalah di sekelilingnya. Kebanyakan majalah itu dibuka pada bagian lowongan pekerjaan. Ada beberapa novel di atasnya, salah satunya ternyata _Dracula_. Tommy menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil novel itu.

“Dracula, Lex?” tanyanya lagi, kali ini setengah menahan tawa. “Lo baca ginian? [Oh, ironisnya!]”

Alexen mengernyitkan dahi. “Yang itu gue pinjem dari perpus, tuh. Jangan dirusakin.”

“Ya, tapi buat apa lo pinjem novel Dracula dari perpus?”

“Karena gue nggak mau beli.”

“Bukan, tapi kenapa—“ Tommy terdiam sejenak, meredakan tawanya. “Ah, terserah, lah. Cuma lucu aja…. Gue kira lo bukan tipe yang—aah, _nevermind_.” Dibuka-bukanya buku itu sekilas, membaca beberapa kalimat. Ekspresinya berubah serius lagi. “Dia beneran nggak, sih—Dracula ini?”

Alexen mengangkat bahu. Digantinya acara TV ke saluran berita. “Beckett pernah bilang Vlad Dracula itu Tzimisce, tapi bukan Sabbat. Tapi vampir yang nginspirasi Bram Stoker buat bikin novel itu bukan dia… seenggaknya, Stoker cuma nyomot namanya. Entah siapa.” Pria itu terdiam sejenak. Dahinya mengerut, seolah memikirkan sesuatu. “Ngomong-ngomong soal Dracula…, mana ‘pelanggaran Masquerade’ yang katanya mau lo tunjukin itu?”

Kini gentian Tommy yang mengangkat bahu. Tangannya merogoh ke dalam saku dalam jaketnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku. Novel, lebih tepatnya.

Novel itu bertuliskan sebaris judul simpel: _Twilight_.

Si rambut pirang mengernyitkan alis. “Tentang vampir?”

“ _Romance-fantasy_ ,” Tommy mengoreksi. Setidaknya, itulah yang dikatakan petugas toko buku sewaktu ia menanyakan genre apa novel vampir baru ini. Gadis itu buru-buru menambahkan sewaktu melihat senyum iseng di wajah Alexen kembali muncul. “Gue bukannya suka _romance_ , oke? Waktu itu gue cuma iseng… jalan-jalan di toko buku, trus gue ngeliat ini dan mikir, _why not_ ,” ia beralasan. Dibaliknya buku itu berulang kali. “Masih diplastikin; belum sempet baca.”

"Baru terbit, ya?”

Si gadis berambut cepak mengangguk-angguk. “ _Fresh from the oven_ ,” komentarnya. Dengan cekatan, dirobeknya sampul plastik novel tersebut dengan gigi, kemudian memberikan buku yang kini siap dibuka tersebut pada si cowok pirang. “ _Your Majesty_ ,” ia menambahkan dengan ekspresi pura-pura hormat.

Alexen hanya menggerutu pelan, sebelum menerimanya.

“Mau gue yang baca dulu?”

“Yep.”

“Kalo ilang, gimana?”

“Nggak pa-pa. Belinya juga nggak pake uang, kok.”

Tidak ada pertanyaan lagi. Sementara pria itu tenggelam dalam bukunya, Tommy, yang merasa belum diusir keluar, melangkahkan kakinya ke arah peti di dekat akuarium itu lagi. Tidak ada pertanyaan “boleh liat-liat, nggak?” darinya, seperti biasa. Lagipula Alexen bisa mengetahuinya dari arah sana.

Dibukanya peti itu dan—selagi ingat—dikembalikannya album foto tadi ke dalamnya. Kemudian ia mengambil Colt Anaconda dari atas kotak sepatu. Masih ada sejumlah peluru. Tommy menyeringai sesaat saat melihatnya. Kalau bukan karena Romero dan dirinya, Alexen tidak akan bisa menembak target dengan lurus—entah kenapa pria itu selalu gemetaran saat memegang pistol. Tapi kelihatanya kemampuannya mulai membagus. Tommy mencibir mengingat fakta bahwa Ventrue memang tidak dibangun untuk peperangan front depan.

Jangan salah sangka dulu—Alexen _lumayan_ berbeda. Orang yang mau mencemplungkan dirinya langsung ke dalam masalah pantas mendapat respek dari dirinya. Tapi bisa saja…. _Kita liat aja nanti_.

Dengan hati-hati, dikeluarkannya juga kotak sepatu-yang-kelihatannya-bukan-berisi-sepatu tersebut dari peti. Isinya… aneh-aneh. Ada kalung tali berbandul taring raksasa yang diikat bersama segenggam batu permata berwarna merah, ada benda lembek berwarna _pink_ yang mirip bangkai udang mati (yang juga berbau darah), ada mutiara transparan dengan inti berwarna merah di tengahnya, dan—di atas semua itu—ada sebuah jam tangan _silver_ yang kelihatannya tidak berfungsi lagi. Tommy mengambil benda terakhir. Jarum jam dan menitnya terhenti pada pukul 2.06.

Entah apa alasan Alexen menyimpan jam mahal seperti ini bersama benda lembek berbau yang mirip udang mati tersebut, biarlah hanya dia yang tahu. Tommy baru akan menutup kotak sepatu itu lagi ketika suara si cowok pirang tiba-tiba terdengar.

“Lo—lo ngapain, hah?”

Alexen bangkit dari sofanya, menaruh novel di meja, menghampiri Tommy dan dengan lugas merebut kotak sepatu itu dari tangannya. Si cewek berambut cepak masih terduduk di lantai, bingung.

“Eh… sori.”

Ditutupnya kembali kotak itu rapat-rapat, kemudian dilemparnya—dengan agak kasar—ke dalam peti.

“Emang itu apaan, sih?” Tommy mendengar dirinya sendiri bertanya.

Alexen hanya menatapnya sekilas sebelum kembali duduk di sofa. Dilihatnya tangan pria itu memegang jam tangan rusak yang tadi ditemukannya, mencoba melingkarkannya di pergelangan sejenak sebelum melepasnya lagi. Tommy bangkit dari lantai dan menatap kaku ke arah si cowok pirang. _What a creep I am_ , ia merutuki diri sendiri. Sikap tanpa tedeng aling-alingnya memang selalu membuat masalah.

“Gini, deh. Kalo lo nggak mau gue ngerecokin barang-barang lo, harusnya bilang dari tadi—“

“Nggak, nggak pa-pa,” Alexen segera memotong. Meskipun saat pria itu mendongak menatapnya kembali, raut wajahnya masih semuram sebelumnya. “Duduk lagi, gih.”

 _Oooh yaaa…, ‘nggak apa-apa’ dalam kamus semua orang berarti ‘aku lagi punya masalah yang harus ditutup-tutupin, biar keren’,’_ Tommy mencatat dalam hati. Ia bahkan baru beberapa bulan ber-‘teman’ dengan Alexen (biarlah waktu membuktikan dia pantas dijadikan teman atau tidak) dan kepribadian sejati pria ini menyeruak seperti buih pada segelas _roast beef_ yang terlalu penuh. Semenjak mengajari Alexen dasar-dasar menembak pistol dengan benar, Tommy merasa perlu mengawasi _fledgling_ ini dan petualangannya dalam _the Ankaran Sarcophagus snipe hunt_ yang, sebenarnya, diawasi oleh banyak Kindred LA juga. Puncaknya adalah ketika _gang battle_ besar-besaran di kelab Glaze. Alexen yang nekat, pikir Tommy sinis. Mana bisa dia melawan tiga puluh Tong bersenjatakan senapan berburu, mitraliur, dan entah apa lagi dengan _hanya_ sebilah katana?

“Sepenting apa sih jam itu buat lo?” Tommy mengulang pertanyaannya, suaranya kini lebih lembut. Bergaul dengan anak ini benar-benar mengingatkannya pada adik laki-lakinya jauh di Jepang. Adik yang sekarang mungkin sudah jauh lebih ‘tua’ darinya. “Mungkin bisa gue benerin.”

Penawaran ini menarik perhatian si lawan bicara. “Bisa?”

“Yaah, bukan gue, sih…. Masih inget Tseng? Nah, dia bisa.” Didudukkannya dirinya kembali di atas sofa. Alexen tidak keberatan. “[Heran; orang itu mungkin bukan benar-benar mantan tentara…]. _Anyway_ , karena gue pelanggan tetapnya, siapa tau dia mau ngasih diskon atau malah gratis,” Tommy tersenyum simpul. Matanya tertuju pada jam silver Alexen, yang kini tergenggam lunglai di tangan pemiliknya. “Tertarik?”

Hening sesaat. Biarlah pria itu menimbang-nimbang terlebih dulu.

“… Oke. Sayang juga jam bagus-bagus tapi nggak bisa jalan.”

Tommy mengangguk. “Oke. Nanti langsung dikasih ke Tseng pas gue pulang.” Kemudian, sebelum si cowok pirang sempat berkata lagi, ia segera menambahkan. “dan nggak bakal ilang. Dijamin!”

Dilihatnya Alexen ikut mengangguk. Meskipun masih agak ragu.

* * *

 

***

“Oh… ya. Soal novel yang tadi, gimana?”

Andaikan ada kata dalam bahasa Inggris yang pantas menggambarkan ekspresi Alexen sekarang, jelas Tommy tidak mengetahuinya. Kepintarannya tidak sejauh itu.

“Eh… tau, deh. Agak aneh,” Alexen mengedikkan bahu. Ditaruhnya novel Twilight tersebut ke atas meja. “Tadi bacanya dilongkap-longkap dikit. Yang gue tangkep dari ceritanya sih tentang cewek 17 tahun ketemu murid di sekolah….”

 _Oh, Kami-sama, tolong jangan._ “… yang ternyata vampir?”

Lawan bicaranya mengerutkan kening. “Ya, itu. Udah baca?”

Tommy menutup wajah dengan telapak tangan dan, andaikan masih bisa, menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ketakutan terburuknya terjawab sudah. “Gue takut isi ceritanya sama kayak _fanfic-fanfic_ para _fangirls_ yang ada di Internet.”

“Oh… oke,” Alexen terdengar tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. “ _Fanfic_ itu apa?”

 _Oh, boy_. “Susah ngejelasinnya. Intinya, _fanfic_ itu cerita yang dibuat penggemar berdasarkan karya yang udah ada, kayak film, novel…, dan komik. Terutama komik. Dan sebelum lo nanya, bukan—itu bukan plagiat. Beberapa _fanfic_ sih bagus, tapi kalo yang jelek…,” gadis itu bergidik. “Siap-siap kasian buat penulis yang udah susah payah bikin cerita originalnya.”

Ia tidak tahu apa Alexen mengerti atau tidak dengan penjelasan itu, tapi dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, sepertinya tidak. Masa bodoh lah. “Trus?”

Entah kenapa Tommy malah jadi curhat di sini. “Kalo anak umur 13 tahun yang nulis sebuah _fanfic_ , lo boleh mempertanyakan kualitas isinya. Terutama kalo _fanfic_ itu _alternate reality_ di mana tokoh-tokoh dari sebuah film dijadikan murid-murid SMA dan ceritanya punya alur yang lurus dan gampang ditebak kayak resep masakan. Cewek ketemu cowok, cewek jatuh  cinta, [cowok yang sikapnya dingin banget], intrik ini dan itu dan di akhir-akhirnya… pesta prom akhir tahun sekolah, dua-duanya jatuh cinta. Gue dulu baca _fanfic_ kayak gitu; ceritanya terinspirasi dari komik favorit waktu jaman gue SD. _Needless to say, my childhood was ruined_.”

Alexen mengangguk-angguk tipis. Pria itu bahkan nyengir. “Tadi pas gue intip, akhir novel itu juga pas pesta prom.”

Tommy membelalakkan mata. “[Tuh, ‘kan!]”

“ _In any case_ , ceritanya sebenarnya nggak jelek-jelek amat,” senyum si cowok pirang memudar. Wajahnya berubah serius, meskipun Tommy bisa melihat bahwa itu hanya sarkasme. “Gue juga pengen kali, jadi kayak Edward Cullen yang bisa hidup cuma dari darah hewan dan berkilau kalo kena sinar matahari. Bukannya langsung jadi abu.”

“[Apa?]”

“ _C’mon, now_ , Tom, kalo semua media ngegambarin vampir kayak gini—nggak kayak _Dracula_ , misalnya—nggak bakal ada masalah. ‘Pelanggaran Masquerade’? Hah. Lebih mirip _‘perlindungan Masquerade’_ menurut gue.”

Tommy menatap novel itu sekali lagi. Apa sih spesialnya apel merah di tengah kover ini? Ia kira awalnya ini novel tentang Putri Salju dan Tujuh Kurcaci waktu di toko buku tadi. “Gimana soal atribut lainnya? Vegetarian, berkilauan kalo kena sinar matahari, trus?”

“Super cepat dan matanya bisa berubah warna,” tambah Alexen singkat. Dia terdiam sesaat. “Sama baca pikiran juga. Itu diulang-ulang terus di novel. Katanya, Bella, si tokoh ceweknya, punya pikiran yang nggak bisa ditembus atau apa.”

Tommy mencibir. “ _Mary Sue_ banget.”

“Kalo bukan karena efek berkilauan sama matanya itu, gue curiga Edward Cullen itu Toreador yang kelebihan _body glitter_ ,” Alexen melanjutkan tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Kemudian, matanya menyipit. “Lo lebih ngerti soal ini, Tom.”

Tommy tersentak seketika. _Apa tadi dia bilang?_ _[APA TADI DIA BILANG?!]_ “[Bodoh!] _Nggak_ semua Toreador kayak gitu, tau!”

“Ha-ha!”

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf bagi pecinta Twillight di luar sana.
> 
> Sekarang udah jelas, Alexen terinspirasi dari protagonis Vampire: the Masquerade - Bloodlines (2004). Tapi karena nggak ada tokoh major dari Bloodlines di sini, jadi cuma di tag VtM dan WoD aja.
> 
> Tommy K itu aslinya Jepang, dan tulisan [dalam kurung begini] berarti dia lagi ngomong dalam bahasa Jepang. Tapi karena sebenernya saya nggak bisa bahasa Jepang, jadi... yah.


End file.
